


the basket of love

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Midorima's birthday, and Kagami has a present for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the basket of love

**Author's Note:**

> late present for mido I'm sorry

Midorima's luck today was something he was going to take advantage of. Not only did his sign rank first, but his birthday was today! His lucky item was right by his side. He expected good fortune. (He counted all the birthday messages as luck, too.)

  


His phone beeped- Ah, a call. Who could it be? Kise with another message?

  


Oh, a call. From Kagami...

  


He answered the call.

  


"Kagami?"

  


"Hey, Midorima..!" Kagami said. "Um, are you busy at the moment?" 

  


"No," Midorima replied. "Why?" 

  


He was at home doing nothing. There were no games planned, only practice later on in the day.

  


"Um... 'cause... I got a present for you! And... I was wondering... I wanna give it to you face-to-face. So...." 

  


"Heh." The shooting guard chuckled. "You seem a bit nervous today, Kagami." 

  


"O-Oi! Sh-shut up! I just want to give you your present! Don't be a dick! Just meet me in the court near Maji Burger!" 

  


"I'll see what I can do." 

  


Midorima smirked and ended the call. Practice wouldn't start for a couple of hours. It wouldn't kill just to spend time with Kagami. He quickly got himself fixed and headed out the door. 

  


(His parents smiled. Finally, their son was social!) 

  


When he arrived at the court, Kagami was already twitchy- waiting for the shooting guard to appear.

  


"Midorima! Hey!" 

  


"Don't yell, idiot. I'm right here." He sighed. 

  


"So, um... Happy birthday!" Kagami smiled and scratched his neck. "I got you something!" He reached for the basketball and card on the floor. "Here," (He only gave him the basketball, though.)

  


"Thank you." Midorima softly smiled. "....Hm?" He spun the ball. It had a signature in black marker. "Does this say...?" 

  


His small smile quickly became bigger. "Is this real, Kagami?!" 

  


The basketball had the signature of his favorite NBA player, Stephen Curry! 

  


"Yeah! I met him once when I was in America a couple weeks ago. I was carrying a basketball at that time and I got him to sign it... I don't really like him that much, but I knew you did, so... Um, yeah." Kagami sheepishly smiled. 

  


"Thank you! I'm honestly so happy! I can't believe he actually signed this!" Midorima's inner fanboy was released. "Thank you! I'd hug you, but- Wow!" 

  


"And a card... don't open it here, though... Heh... You're welcome, Midorima. Happy birthday." 

  


"Hm? Okay... Did you... need me for anything else..? My parents want me home in time for a small party, so-"

  


"No! I actually want you to read the card! But do it at your house!" Kagami turned his head. "O-okay?"

  


"Okay... Um... I''ll see you later, then! Bye, Kagami... Th-thank you, again!"

  


His heart thumped loudly against his chest... who knew Kagami was so sweet? 

  


Especially when he read the card on his way home.

  


"Yo, Midorima! Happy birthday! You're one of the coolest guys I know... Don't tell the rest about this, but I think you're the easiest guys to talk to... because you know, you're so.... well, you're a dick, and you're mean and rude, but sometimes you're nice! And when you're nice... you smile more, and you're understanding...

  


That's why I like you, Midorima. Not in a friendly way, but in a boyfriend type of way. And it may seem like I'm totally chill right now, but I'm not. I'm freaking out right now. I want you to return my feelings. Do you like me back? If you do... tell me....? I don't know! If you don't like me..... please, ignore this. 

  


Kagami Taiga" 

  


That idiot! Midorima turned his track and ran right back to the court. Kagami was busy practicing as always, unaware of his surroundings. Ugh, what an idiot! He took his present and got in shooting position, tucking the card in his shirt.

  


He shot a three pointer. 

  


Kagami jumped back. "H-hey?!" 

  


"Idiot," Midorima shook his head. He walked to the ace and hugged him. "I accept your feelings. I like you too, Kagami." His arms went around his neck.

  


"H-huh....? You do? I didn't think this through! I expected rejection!" Kagami blinked, uncertain what to do.. he found himself hugging back, adjusting his body to the new warmth. 

  


"Hm," Midorima rolled his eyes. "Today is my birthday. I turn seventeen today. I expect seventeen kisses from you, Taiga."

  


Kagami blushed. How can he be so smooth? He separated himself from Midorima and smirked. "So be it." 

  


Leaning in, he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. 

  


"One."


End file.
